


Something New

by butterflyeffect9661



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Book worm, Books, Cute, Films, Friendship, Library, M/M, Short Story, Something New, Students, cinema, meets, movie buff, relationship, slowburn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect9661/pseuds/butterflyeffect9661
Summary: Junhee is a book worm who never watches films, and Donghun is a movie buff who doesn't read books. What will happen when the two of them meet? Would it be the start of something new?
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> My longest AU yet but really loved writing this one! I hope you enjoy!

Junhee entered the library, holding his small notebook in both his hands. He opens it and flicks to his latest page. He begins by going to the end of the library where he was used to visiting every time he came here. He reads the first code and begins carefully scanning the shelves. He finds the first book holding it carefully as he crosses the first code off his list. He continues going through his list, his arms steadily becoming full with books. Junhee found a lot of joy in looking and finding the books, but even more so when he got to take them home and read them. He felt a hint of sadness when he realised he only had one more book to find. He carefully carries the stack of collected books supported by his hands on the bottom and his chin on the top. Junhee found his height to be a major advantage for when going around corners and overall searching for books in general, however, the stack of books made Junhee feel as if he had shrunk as he was using the majority of his body to keep them from tumbling and possibly being damaged. Junhee attempted to make a turn down the next aisle, and with that, a few books felt as if they were slipping away from the stack, making Junhee panic, losing his balance trying everything to make sure they wouldn’t fall.

Suddenly the stack of books felt lighter, and Junhee adjusted himself. 

“You looked like you needed a hand, so I took a couple for you. Are you alright?” asked a very soft and gentle voice. Stood in front of Junhee was a very cute boy. Probably the cutest boy he’s ever seen in the library. It took Junhee a moment to process this and get himself together.

“I-I did, and I’m fine, thank you” Junhee replied, starting out in his normal tone before realising where he was. The boy smiled at him. 

“No problem. I’d offer to help you with your search, but, I never come here for books.” The boy said. This confused Junhee greatly.

“What do you come here for then?” Junhee asked genuinely wanting to know. 

“Films, they tend to have a lot of old stuff here you can’t get online.” The cute boys replied showing a couple of DVDs. Junhee fell speechless for a moment. It never even crossed his mind that people would come here for anything else but books, let alone films. 

“I don’t watch films” Junhee replied honestly. The cute boy’s jaw almost on the floor in shock.

“I don’t read either” The cute boy replied. They stood there for a moment. Junhee felt so, shocked. He had been in his own world of books so long it was never crossed his mind that people would not enjoy reading. It was then he had an idea. 

“maybe we can swap for the week. I’ll give you my favourite books, you give me your favourite films, we could meet up every day and discuss it all.” Junhee really hoped with all his heart the boy would say yes. Something inside of him felt drawn towards this boy he just met who didn’t have an interest in the thing he loved the most. Something was so exciting about hoping to enlighten someone with reading. 

“Yes, I would like that a lot,” the cute boy said smiling once again. “we should probably know each other’s names then, I’m Donghun,” he said.

“I’m Junhee.” They stayed for a moment, smiling at each other. Donghun then helped Junhee find his last book and once Junhee had scanned the books and put them safely in his bag, he turned to Donghun who was waiting for him. Little did either of them know this was the start of something new. 

MONDAY 

Junhee and Donghun agreed to start the week today. They both agreed to seven each to swap.

JUNHEE

Junhee was so excited to share his favourite books with someone, he had been up all night carefully considering how to narrow down his favourite books. He was so used to being in his apartment, in the world of his books the majority of the time, he never really got a chance to meet new people. The morning hours having arrived, and Junhee was still way over the agreed amount of books

DONGHUN 

Meanwhile, Donghun laid out all his favourite films on the floor, not a single square of the wooden floor to be seen. 

“It’s a good thing I don’t have to go anywhere.” His roommate Byeongkwan said lightly. 

“Sorry BK, I just really, have no idea where to start” Donghun admitted, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the films. 

“Well, I have seen most of these multiple times- since you’ll either drag me into them or be watching them anyway. I could always give you my opinions?” BK asked. Donghun nodded. He wouldn’t be going anywhere any time soon because his mind was too busy looking at all the films and thinking how amazing each one was in their own right. 

JUNHEE

He let out another sigh as he reluctantly took another book, held it close before he placed it back in its place on the bookshelf. 

“I can’t do this alone anymore” Junhee muttered to himself, taking out his phone.

“Channie, I need your help bro, I’ll never be able to pick seven books!” Junhee said to his younger brother on the other end of the phone.  
“Haven’t you had two days to pick books?” Chan asked. 

“I have thousands of books Chan, how would two days be enough to pick only seven?!” 

“That’s true, well, I can stop by for a few if you want?” he asked. 

“Only if it won’t make you late, I’m calling Sehyoon too, he’ll probably already be here” Junhee told his brother. 

“It won’t! O-oh, Sehni, ok. I’ll get there as soon as I can!” Chan replied before he hung up. 

Junhee then messaged his best friend from literature class, and his younger brothers crush, Sehyoon. 

[text]

Hey Sehyoon! I’m in desperate need of your help! I’m nowhere near seven books and if I try and put any more books back on my own I may actually have a breakdown. Please come over as soon as you can.

DONGHUN

With the help of BK, Donghun had already narrowed down his films quite a bit. BK would place the films back in their place in alphabetical order on the shelf. Donghun had yet to choose an outfit, so he and BK continued discussing films as he chose what to wear, bearing in mind he also had classes today, just as Junhee did. 

Soon enough, Donghun had his seven films. He realised that these are the ones he comes back to time and time again, truly some of his favourites. He packed them safely in a drawstring bag that he then carefully placed in his normal bag. 

JUNHEE

To Junhee’s somewhat surprise, his brother arrived in a flash, he probably hoped if he got here sooner he’d have more time to spend with Sehyoon since they would all head off to classes together. Sehyoon also arrived not long after, and with their help, Sehyoon being more analytical and Chan more expressive, Junhee managed to narrow down his ten books. He was used to carrying books around, what he was more worried about was that if he didn’t leave in the next 5 minutes he would definitely be late for class. 

“You two head off, and I’ll catch up. Chan I really don’t want you late”

“You’re really like mum sometimes, but I’m going!” This made Junhee laugh, before the both of them left. Junhee then rushed around like a mad man, hopping around half undressed as he put his jeans on and brushed his teeth at the same time, he grabbed the nearest jumper close to him, and gave his bag a final check, throwing in his phone, his earphones and wallet. He grabbed his keys that he always kept in the same place, locked the door and ran. 

Junhee ran for a bit and soon enough could see Chan and Sehyoon chatting and giggling together in the distance. He pulled his phone out as he speed-walked, trying to make his hair look somewhat decent. 

“You’ll get hurt walking around like that” Junhee turned and there was Donghun. Looking out for him once again. Junhee put his phone away and smiled at him, Donghun smiled back.

“You’re right, I can be a little clumsy at times too” Junhee admitted. Donghun laughed a little. 

The two of them chatted a little as they headed onto campus, and excitedly parted ways knowing they’d be meeting again later. 

For the first time ever, Junhee couldn’t fully focus in class. Sehyoon would poke him to bring him back into the classroom, but Junhee simply couldn’t wait to see Donghun again later. 

DONGHUN

Donghun’s lesson went by in a flash, his notes made little sense, as his head was mostly filled with how Junhee looked today. The afternoon arrived fast for Donghun and he was extremely grateful. He excitedly made his way to the meeting spot that he and Junhee agreed on. He sat on the bench under the tree not far from the literature and history building. Donghun began to wonder if Junhee had struggled to pick his choices too.

“Donghun! Sorry, our tutor wouldn’t shut up.” Junhee said as he rushed over to sit beside him. 

“No worries, I’ve only been here a few minutes myself,” Donghun replied. Junhee let out a relieved sigh with a smile. 

“I really struggled a lot trying to only pick ten books,” Junhee admitted.

“It wasn’t until I lay out all my films I realised how difficult it would be. I never would have been able to pick without my roommate helping me” Donghun said. 

“I had help too” Junhee replied. “I’m really excited to see your films though” Donghun swore his heart skipped several beats when Junhee smiled at him. 

“I’m looking forward to your books too.” Donghun managed to reply. 

The both of them sat happily talking about their choices, without even realising how much time was passing. Soon enough from the early hours of the afternoon when they first sat down, the sun had begun to set. The both of them walked together part of the way back home, excited to meet again tomorrow. 

TUESDAY

Donghun had the day off, and made the most of it. He rested well and woke up, saw his roommate BK go off for his workout at 7am, and made himself comfortable in bed before reading Junhee’s first book. Donghun never realised how immersive books could be. He never realised how real they could feel, how clearly he could picture everything in his mind. When he took breaks for food and to stretch his legs, he thought about what Junhee had told him about the books yesterday, and he couldn’t help but smile. He retreated back to his room and continued reading, when BK came back, he was half surprised to see Donghun actually reading, he was so used to seeing him watching films, he dared not disturb him, but that didn’t stop him snapping many pictures.

Donghun felt proud to finish the book, but Junhee mentioned he gave him some more manageable books so that he would have a chance of finishing them. Donghun once again left himself plenty of time to get ready, he usually got compliments for being fashionable, and he certainly wanted to look good.

When Donghun arrived at the bench, to his surprise, Junhee was waiting for him this time. It made his heart skip even more, and when Junhee complimented his outfit Donghun seriously thought he might pass out on the spot. Plus it somehow seemed Junhee made more of an effort today too, and Donghun complimented him as well. Junhee admitted to having completely thrown together his outfit yesterday since he was running late, and they laughed together which made Donghun feel like he was soaring. The both of them shared their views and bonded over their new interests, and talked for hours again until the late hours of the night. 

WEDNESDAY

JUNHEE

Junhee unwillingly did his homework for today about assonance. He really loved his course and he never thought anything would take his attention away from books and literature, but he wanted nothing more than to watch the next movie Donghun had given him. He was so surprised by how much he enjoyed the film yesterday, he always thought words were the only way to feel a part of something, but how wrong he was. He found it so interesting and entertaining to watch, and was so fascinated by how a film could also be an escape. 

The film for today was a romcom. Junhee never in a million years thought he might enjoy something like this but he really did. It made him want to experience films with Donghun, Junhee couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like as he picked out his outfit. 

Junhee promised he would be bold today, he wanted to experience a film with Donghun. He didn’t want to just think about it. He arrived at the bench and happily greeted Donghun, who looked amazing yet again. It was almost like every day he was stepping up his fashion level and Junhee felt more than happy to compliment him for it. Junhee knew, from the moment he saw Donghun, his life wouldn’t be the same. It was almost crazy how well they got on, and Junhee wouldn’t deny if asked if he had some sort of feelings for him. In fact, he was certain he did.

After he and Donghun had chatted for a while, probably the shortest amount of time since they first met, Junhee knew he had a time limit looming over him, so he decided to fulfil his promise to himself.

“Donghun, tomorrow, could I watch the movie with you?” Junhee asked. 

“Yes! I would really like that.” Donghun answered instantly.

“BK won’t mind, in fact, I think he has classes tomorrow, or else he’ll complain about having to watch it for the 100th time” Donghun added. Junhee laughed a little. Junhee stayed until the very last second, and ran off to class waving to Donghun with a big smile on his face.

THURSDAY

JUNHEE

Junhee could barely contain his excitement, he had kept his best friend up until a ridiculous hour of the morning expressing this. He eventually fell asleep and woke up to his brother tackling him for keeping Sehyoon awake so late.

“OK BUT IF YOU’RE NOT DATING WHY ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME?” Junhee shouted as his brother hit him with one of his pillows. The question however made Chan stop. 

“Who said we’re not?” He replied. Junhee then tackled his brother into a headlock.

“Are you telling me you started dating and you didn’t tell me?! WHAT IS OUR RULE?” Junhee asked. 

“NO SECRETS I KNOW! You were so involved with Donghun we just kept it to ourselves!! It was only from Monday” Chan replied. Junhee let go and ruffled Chan’s hair.

“I’m glad you’re dating Sehyoon though; it was only a matter of time” Junhee said. 

“Says you” Chan replied. Junhee shot him a look.

“All I’m saying is that you can’t expect me to believe you and Donghun won’t start dating sometime soon” Chan said shrugging his shoulders. Junhee stayed silent, but was flipping out on the inside just at the thought. 

“Stop internally freaking, it’s all going to be fine.” Chan said as he opened his older brother’s wardrobe. 

DONGHUN

Meanwhile Donghun finished the rest of Junhee’s next book. He began reading it yesterday when he got home, and woke up early again this morning to make sure he finished it.

“So, Junhee is coming over huh?” BK asked as he got ready for the day.

“Yeah, he wanted to watch the film with me. He’ll probably still be here when you get back” Donghun replied.

“Do you think he’ll be jealous I’m your roommate?” BK asked laughing a little. 

“Byeongkwan!!” He shouted, before miserably attempting to throw a pillow in BK’s general direction. This made BK laugh even more for a moment.

“Ok, I’m sorry! I hope I get to meet him properly though.” BK said sincerely. 

“He doesn’t get to meet new people often so he might be a bit quiet” Donghun told him. BK simply nodded before continuing to get ready and Donghun focusing all his attention back onto the book.

Donghun finished the book, never having expected that a book could make him cry, but it did. It crossed Donghun’s mind that Junhee might not realise that he read the book, and the thought of surprising Junhee with that made Donghun smile. He prepared a bunch of snacks and set up his projector, before wearing comfortable but still somewhat fashionable outfit. 

Before Donghun knew it there was a knock on his door. He took one last look at the flat, then opened the door. He and Junhee happily greeted each other, Donghun telling Junhee to make himself at home. 

“I brought a little something as a thanks for letting me come and hang out.” Junhee said, now obvious that he was hiding a small something behind his back. Before Donghun could even say anything, Junhee revealed the tall box of sweets. 

“I got you a pick and mix, I kind of had to guess what you might like though” Junhee said smiling. 

“This is really sweet, thank you!” Donghun said as he took the tall box and peered inside. He gave it a shake and saw most of his favourite sweets.

“You guessed really well!” Donghun said happily. Junhee’s smile grew. 

JUNHEE 

Junhee really couldn’t hide the happiness already, just that he’d managed to get sweets that Donghun liked, made him feel happy and relieved. He helped bring the snacks over, before safely retrieving the DVD from his bag and handing it to Donghun. He could have sworn their hands brushed each other. Junhee settled on the sofa, not really being able to believe he was doing this just now. Donghun sat beside him, the space between them enough to fit a cushion. 

“I guess you’ve never been to a cinema before?” Donghun asked as the trailers played. Junhee shook his head. 

“Well, when I was younger, but it’s really been so many years” Junhee admitted.

“It’s similar to this, but better. The screen is even bigger, and they place speakers everywhere, plus it goes really dark, and the trailers are fun too” Donghun expressed. 

“Sounds really fun, maybe we can do that sometime?” Junhee suggested. Donghun couldn’t help but let out an excited gasp.

“REALLY?!” He asked excitedly. Junhee nodded. The film began, and the both of them settle, munching carefully on their sweets and snacks. 

DONGHUN 

As Donghun happily tucked into his pick and mix, he couldn’t help but steal glances at Junhee. He’d watched the film many times and usually nothing would distract him, yet he simply couldn’t help it. At times, Donghun was certain Junhee was also stealing glances at him too. 

The film seemed to go faster than ever before, and was soon over. Donghun stood up to stretch his legs while Junhee stretched out on the sofa. 

“I finished your book too by the way” Donghun said smiling. Junhee sat up instantly, his face lit up. Donghun sat down, unknowingly a little closer than they had been the entire time and they discussed the film and the book together. Junhee wasn’t so sure about this film and Donghun was totally ok with that, he just enjoyed being in Junhee’s company and hearing all his thoughts and feelings.

Donghun wanted this to last for more than week, he wanted a reason to see Junhee every day, and share things with him. 

JUNHEE

He was still truly amazed that Donghun went to the effort to read the book for today too. Junhee was so glad he fulfilled the promise to himself and did this. He absolutely knew how he felt now too. 

As he and Donghun were talking, the flat door opened and in came his roommate BK. 

“I even took extra time so I wouldn’t get dragged into the film again!” He said as he closed the door.  
“The film’s over don’t worry” Donghun replied. 

“Hi, you must be Junhee who Donghun’s always talking about” Junhee really didn’t know how to react to that statement, as Donghun threatened to throw a pillow in his direction. BK laughed. “I’m BK, Donghun’s roommate, it’s nice to meet you” he said. 

“It’s nice to meet you too BK” Junhee replied. BK carried on getting a snack from the fridge before heading to his room. 

“I do talk about him a lot though” Donghun muttered to himself. Junhee really thought his heart might jump out from his chest any moment.

“How about we go to the cinema tomorrow?” Junhee asked before he could even register it. Donghun seemed surprised too. 

“I would like that a lot! Maybe we can go after our classes, and walk there together, since you haven’t been.” Donghun suggested. Junhee nodded.

“There’s an amazing bottomless noodle bar next door too, it’s my favourite” Donghun added.

“Let’s go there too after then” Junhee said happily. Donghun nodded. It took Junhee a moment to realise what they had actually planned and wondered if Donghun had realised too. 

DONGHUN

“It’s a date?” Donghun decided to be brave and ask. He really didn’t feel so crazy for doing so, he really figured there must be something between them or else he never would have felt so brave to ask. 

“Yes, a date.” Junhee replied unable to hide the smile on his face. The timer went off on Junhee’s phone.

“I’m sorry I have to get going, you really don’t have any classes today?” He asked. Donghun never imagined he would feel so sad about not having any classes.

“It’s ok.” Donghun replied while shaking his head. Junhee didn’t particularly rush, in fact, Donghun was pretty sure he was stalling as much as he could.

“Don’t be late, it’s really ok, we’re meeting tomorrow remember?” Donghun told him. Junhee smiled his sweet smile at him. 

“Thanks again for having me Donghun. See you tomorrow” what happened next was so quick that if it wasn’t for Donghun’s heart about to burn it was beating so fast he would have persuaded himself he imagined that Junhee had just kissed him on the cheek before leaving.  
Donghun was really surprised, but the amount of happiness and excitement happening was too real for it not to have happened. 

“BYEONGKWAN!!!” Donghun shouted as he ran to his room.

FRIDAY

DONGHUN

Donghun had barely gotten any sleep. He was so ridiculously excited for today. He never thought about his outfit so much, he partly accessorised, and got all giddy about the thought of holding Junhee’s hand. He also thought about ways he could surprise Junhee again just to see that look back on his face. 

Donghun and BK set off, Donghun reading the next book, and BK snapping a picture as he did every time he was reading. Donghun watched as BK then walked ahead and put his arms around two other boys, and carried on reading.

Donghun was so invested in what he was reading, he suddenly tripped, more worried about damaging the book than himself, he caught it in his hands, and there were arms around Donghun stopping him from falling anywhere.

“Are you ok?! You can’t go getting hurt today, we have our date remember?” It was Junhee. He kept his arms around Donghun for a moment, until Donghun nodded and he let go. 

“Did you get hurt?” Junhee asked. Donghun was absolutely certain Junhee managed to catch him before he could hurt himself so shook his head. That was until he tried to take a step, and the foot that he tripped on felt funny. 

“Chan!” Junhee shouted on the top of his lungs. The two boys that BK had his arms around turned in response. Junhee beckoned them over and gave the red-haired boy his bag as soon as he arrived. 

“What?! Do you even know how heavy your bag is?!” the red-haired boy complained.

“We can carry it together” The black-haired boy next to him replied. 

“Great idea, but why?” the red-haired boy asked. 

“Donghun’s hurt his foot” Junhee replied. Donghun smiled apologetically as the red-haired boy smiled at him. 

“You’re Donghun!! My brother is always talking about you to me or Sehni!” He is Junhee’s younger brother! Of course. 

“Yuchan, right?” Donghun asked. Chan nodded. 

“Everyone calls me Chan, expect my boyfriend Sehyoon here” Chan said putting his arm around the black-haired boy who smiled sweetly as Chan.

“Cute, but we’re all going to be late so let’s get moving!” Junhee said encouraging them to start walking. Sehyoon and Chan indeed carried the bag together as BK walked and talked with them.

“Hop on!” Junhee said signalling to his back with a big smile on his face. Donghun used his good foot to climb up on Junhee’s back and Junhee held him as if it was nothing at all. Donghun held onto Junhee’s shoulders and they continued to chat. Junhee carried Donghun the rest of the way refusing to let him go anywhere that wasn’t the medic first to get his foot checked, and Chan and Sehyoon carried his bag then went to class. 

JUNHEE 

Junhee knew Donghun wouldn’t make it out for class on time so ran all the way over to his building, where he found BK and asked him to relay the message before running all the way across campus himself for class. He got there just a few minutes late, apologised and sat with Sehyoon as usual. He worried about Donghun and wondered if he would be alright. 

DONGHUN

Luckily enough an ice-bag to the foot is enough to help it feel normal again. He slipped back into class and sat with BK. During their break in class, Donghun learned that BK covered for him because Junhee had run all the way to class to tell him, which made Donghun’s heart swell. The rest of the class Donghun could only think about the fact that Junhee gave him a piggyback all the way here. 

Once they had finished class, they headed over to the literature and history building, and Donghun waited on the bench for Junhee. He thought deeply about ways he could surprise Junhee. 

“Donghun! Are you ok?” Donghun turned as Junhee approached him and sat beside him.

“All good! Thank you, by the way” Donghun replied, realising he hadn’t even been able to thank him yet.

“I got to look out for you for a change” Junhee said smiling. Donghun could swear his heart exploded at that moment as he nodded.

“Let’s go” Donghun said standing up and walking side by side with Junhee. They reached the cinema, Junhee already with an amazed look on his face just seeing the lobby and the arcade right next door. Donghun took this chance to buy the tickets, popcorn and drinks. Junhee was still looking around fascinated when Donghun returned, but as soon as Junhee saw Donghun he made that excited surprised expression that Donghun was waiting for.

“Wait Donghun, you have to let me give you money for something!!” Junhee said. Donghun shook his head.

“No way. Come on, we can’t miss the trailers either” Donghun said leading the way. Donghun then watched Junhee’s face light up with amazement again when they enter the cinema. They made their way to their seats right on the back row, dead centre.

“This is so cool!” Junhee said as he settled. It was only now when Donghun realised how close they would be sat beside each other. They organised the drinks and snacks, and the trailers started.

JUNHEE 

Donghun was completely invested in the trailers and Junhee loved every minute of it. His heart could barely keep up with the day so far and they still had a few hours to spend together. After the first few trailers, Junhee watched them too so that he could laugh or discuss them with Donghun. Soon enough the notice came up to switch phones off, and Junhee did just that, Donghun did also. A couple of trailers later, and the lights went out, and Junhee felt pretty amazed. The film began and Junhee and Donghun quietly munched on their snacks, focusing on the film.

Junhee was completely engrossed in what was happening, as he went to take some more popcorn from the bucket they shared, however, he felt Donghun’s hand, which made the both of them look away from the screen for a moment to look at each other. Junhee took a quick peep into the box and saw that there were just a few left, and Donghun was already watching the film again. 

When the film ended, they hung around, Junhee’s mind still thinking about how he wanted to hold Donghun’s hand properly. Donghun tapped Junhee excitedly. 

“Come on, I’ll show you my favourite thing to do during the credits” He said. Junhee followed him as they ran down to the big screen. Donghun then stood right up against it, his arms straight above his head looking straight up ads the credits rolled up. Junhee copied Donghun and couldn’t help but let out a squeal, it felt very strange but it was fun. The staff kindly asked if they would leave and Junhee and Donghun left giggling together about how fun that was. 

They left the cinema complex and went to the bottomless noodle bar right next door. Donghun told Junhee his go-to order, and left for a moment. When the waiter came around, Junhee paid there and then. Donghun returned and the two of them talked endlessly. Even with the noodles, it took them twice as long to eat one bowl because they would talk in between. Eventually, they were full of noodles.

“What are you doing?” Donghun asked as Junhee stood up, ready to leave. 

“I already covered dinner for us” Junhee said smiling. Donghun’s eyes widened. 

“Don’t be that surprised, it’s the least I could after your surprise at the cinema” Junhee said. He waited for Donghun and the two of them left. 

They began their long slow walk home, talking about anything and everything. Walking the lit streets, Junhee decided he would just do it. As they walked side by side, carefully listening to Donghun talk about how amazing the noodles were once again, Junhee slid his hand into Donghun’s. This made Donghun stop talking. 

“Carry on!” Junhee said happily, laughing a little.

DONGHUN

Donghun felt the ridiculous smile on his face. Although he didn’t wear any hand jewellery just because he imagined what it would be like to hold Junhee’s hand like this, it was actually happening and Donghun could barely contain his happiness. In fact, he couldn’t contain it at all.

“I’m really happy, I had a lot of fun,” Donghun told Junhee. 

“Me too, we’re both walking at the slowest speed possible to make it last longer” Junhee replied. Donghun stopped and Junhee did too. 

“I want to do this again, I really like you Junhee” Donghun had said it. 

“Me too, I really like you too Donghun. This week has been the most fun, I always looked forward to seeing you and spending time with you.” Junhee admitted.

Donghun took this as his chance, and gave Junhee a kiss on the cheek. 

“It was my turn, since we’re boyfriends now” Donghun said, Junhee hiding his head in Donghun’s shoulder as they laughed together. 

JUNHEE 

They enjoyed the walk home, Junhee insisting he would be fine as he would stay at his brother’s instead of going all the way back to his. He made sure Donghun was inside, then set off to Chan’s. Actually none of them lived too far away from each other. He knocked on his brother’s door, knowing Chan would tease the hell out of him when he told him everything. 

Chan opened the door and let his brother in, and to Junhee’s surprise, Sehyoon is chilling on the sofa. 

“Hi Junhee!!” Sehyoon said waving. Junhee waved back, staring at Chan.

“Sehyoon needed a place and I have a spare room! We thought you wouldn’t mind!” Chan said. Junhee set off like a rocket chasing after Chan.

“WE REALLY THOUGHT YOU WOULDN’T MIND!” Chan shouted.

“Please don’t kill my boyfriend” Sehyoon added.

“I REALLY DON’T MIND THAT HE’S STAYING HERE BUT WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT OUR RULE?!” Junhee shouted, taking a lunge at Chan and catching him. 

“It only happened today and I haven’t seen you since this morning!!” Chan replied. Junhee ruffled Chan’s hair before letting go. 

“Where have you been anyway? Why do you smell like popcorn and noodles?” Chan asked.

“Why did you come all the way here?” Sehyoon added.

“I may have gone on a date and may or may not have a boyfriend now” It was Jun’s turn to be tackled. The pair of them took turns to throw cushions at Junhee whenever they asked a question about his date. 

“Just like I said, it was only a matter of time.” Chan said having used up all his energy and sitting beside Sehyoon who had his arms open ready to hug him. Junhee sat smiling to himself thinking about the day he’d had, knowing he had a lot of happy days ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! This AU took a lot of time but I really loved writing it so I'm really excited to share it! Please do let me know your thoughts and . if you liked it! I have a lot of really great ideas so more content coming up soon!


End file.
